Dragon Force 5 The Movie Full Revolution
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The Blue and Red Sentients are re-unite and then the Karmordians are come back from the Primodiverse to destroy them. The Dragon Force 5 must find and work with the last Penta Warrior to defeat them and the Green Sark.
1. Prologue

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 1 Prologue

The characters change only the main protagnist

Protagonist

Vert Wheeler as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Agura Ibaden as Astrid Hofferson

Sherman and Spinner Cortez as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston

(Like in Dragons Riders Of Berk Ruffnut and Tuffnut are low intelligent.)

Zoom Takazumi as Fishlegs Ingerman

(Like in Dragons Riders Of Berk Fishlegs is intelligent and the brain of the team.)

Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV as Snotlout Jorgenson

A.J. Dalton as Heather

Tezz Volitov as Blue-Eyes

(Blue-Eyes is my own character he is the Sark that look like Zemerik but he is Purple Sark not Blue or Red.)

Allies

Sage

Stoick the Vast

Gobber the Belch

Zytrax

The Purple Sark

Villians

Karmordians

Kromulax

Bruterax

The Blue Sark

Zemerik

Zug

Blue Zurk

Blue Sark Sentries

The Red Sark

Tors-10

Red Zurk

Red Sark Sentries

The Green Sark

Zorax/Alpha Master

Green Zurk

Vehicles change to be dragons.

Saber change to be Toothless.

Tangler change to be Stormfly.

Buster change to be Barf and Belch.

Reverb change to be Hookfang.

Chopper change to be Meatlug.

Splitwire change to be Lightning.

(Lightning is the Skrill.)

GearSlammer change to be DrillDoom.

(DrillDoom is the Whispering Death.)

The Sark and Karmordians are still use the vehicles from Battle Force 5.

Other characters

Mulch

Bucket

Gothi

Spitelout Jorgenson 


	2. Karmordians Return

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 2 Karmordians Return

At Satellite Battle Zone...

"They're crushed the Vandals,they defeat Zemerik's army and let him live alone in the Torborian Badlands,

they're defeat Krytus and his followers."Said Rawkus

"But now the new threat had come and very soon."Said Rawkus

At Modulon 5 at Planet Blue Sentient...

"ROARRR!"

"The giant golem had enter the city and head to the nexus portal!"Said Blue Sentient

"Call him now!"Said Red Sentient

"Don't call him. He's come now!"Said Blue Sentient and he's point to Hiccup and Toothless.

"I need some Mobi help!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to the Giant Golem.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Giant Golem

"Wait!it's have a dark matter bomb!"Said Blue Sentient

"WHAT!?"Asked Hiccup

"Lord Kromulax will bringe the darkness!"Said Giant Golem

"NOW!"Said Hiccup and The Modi shoot missiles to Giant Golem.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Giant Golem

"ROARRR!"

"Activate weapon system!"Said Hiccup and he's ride into the Mobi's launcher and shoot out and

hit the Skeleton-like Grindstone of the Giant Golem and it's fall unconcious for a moment and then...

"Sentient... fear the darkness!my master Kromulax is return!"Said Giant Golem and he's activate the bomb and explode himself.

"Assemble the Council Of Five."Said Hiccup

Later at the Council Tower...

"We have defeat him before and we will do it again!"Said Kamakaris

"He is too powerful we can't-"Said Red Sentient

"The Council is in session."Said Hiccup

"He's come now. Sage open the hologram."Said Karivash

"Kromulax are the ruler of Karmordians."Said Sage

"Karmordians?"Asked Hiccup

"The race of ancient evil giants. They're the Sentient's creator."Said Borealis

"But we evoled to far they're still primative. And that make them want to destroy us but Kamakaris lead the army of Red and Blue Sentients

to fight with the Karmordians."Said Karivash

"With the help of the Penta Warriors."Said Sage

"Penta Warriors?"Asked Hiccup

"The Blue and Red Sentient hybrids who are the elite group of defenders."Said Borealis

"They're help us exile the Karmordians from the Multiverse."Said Sage

"But with the bomb of agent of Kromulax..."Said Karivash

"It's will open the final gateway that seals the Multiverse from the Primodiverse."Said Sage

"How could we gonna stop them?"Asked Borealis

"By face them face to face!"Said Kamakaris

"No!our only hope is the Meta Key."Said Sage

"But we lost it in the final battle on the side of Primordiverse!"Said Borealis

"Hiccup Horrendous!"Said Red Sentient

"What?"Asked Hiccup

"We found this on the shoulder of agent of Kromulax. It's look like Sark technology."Said Red Sentient and he's give it to Hiccup and he's open it.

"To Lord Borealis and the Council of Five it's me Zytrax the general of the Purple Sark army of Lord Borealis. I'm on a mission in the Primodiverse

to find the Meta Key and at last I'm found it and I will do everything keep it away from the Karmordians. OH NO!they're coming!I must go now!"Said Zytrax and

the hologram show that Zytrax was get hunt by the Karmordian's soldiers of Kromulax.

"So...?"Asked Karivash

"You have a plan now right?"Asked Sage

"Of course yes Sage."Said Hiccup and he's open the hologram of his team to the Council Of Five

At Torborian Badlands at Planet Sark...

"The dark matter wave is runnig towards you master. And soon the gateway will be open!"Said Zorax

"And I will invade with my army anddestroy the Multiverse!"Said Kromulax

"I will take my troops to the gateway to sto the sentients who tries to interfere."Said Zorax

"Your troops?"Asked Kromulax

"Your few warroirs had survive somewhere in the Multiverse and I had re-programmed some Zurk too."Said Zorax and he's go to look at his Green Zurk.

"Follow the Alpha Code. We must follow the Alpha Code."Said Zemerik

At Planet Blue Sentient...

"Understood."Said Astrid

"Now Home Sweet..."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless into the portal to Earth but it's send him to Lightning Battle Zone.

"Home...?"Asked Hiccup

"Sorry for interrupted. But I had a message... from Sage"Said Rawkus

"A message...?from Sage?"Asked Hiccup

"She don't want the Council Of Five know about this but you need another members in the Dragon Force 5."Said Rawkus

"Are you want to join?"Asked Hiccup

"No my mission is keep the Multiverse on the balance. I'm mean about him."Said Rawkus and he's point to the last Penta Warriors

that banish to live in this Battle Zone forever.

"Meet Helixion the last Penta Warrior. He was blame for destruction of

the other Penta Warriors and this the punishment that he's get."Said Rawkus

"Are you sure about this?"Asked Hiccup

"If he's not join it will be the end of everyone."Said Rawkus and he's ride his Grindstone away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Helixion when the lightning shock him.

"Helixion!"Said Hiccup

"Leave humans!"Said Helixion

"The Karmordians had return!"Said Hiccup

"That's mean the end of everything!"Said Helixion

"No if you help us!Sage know about this."Said Hiccup

"Sage was wrong!"Said Helixion

"But you must help us!"Said Hiccup

"You understand nothing!"Said Helixion and he's turn his right arm to be sword to fight Hiccup.

Hiccup grab his sword and fight him back and cut Helixion's sword float out from his hand.

"If you not help I'll do it without you!"Said Hiccup

"YOU FOOL!you don't know what're you face!you can't face the Kromulax alone!"Said Helixion

"I'm not a fool!I'm Horrendous and I'm not alone!"Said Hiccup and he's open the portal and go back to Earth.

And Helixion think about what Hiccup's said to him. 


	3. The End Of The Alpha Code

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 3 The End Of The Alpha Code

"Kromulax want to destroy the Multiverse and it's our job to stop him!

This is the plan look for the secret door way that Zytrax used and we take the Meta Key and close it!"Said Hiccup

"So how could Zytrax go into the Primodiverse?"Asked Astrid

"That is the good question too but we can ask him after we find him."Said Hiccup

At Modulon 5 at Planet Blue Sentient...

"The Purple Sark force shall be enough."Said Kamakaris

"I'm share Sage's concern general. You should leave the group of warriors..."Said Borealis

"I refuse to argue over basic military procedures with Blue Sentients."Said Kamakaris

"Kamakaris you will adress all Council members with respect."Said Karivash

"We need every warriors at our disposal to defend the gateway. Am I the only one who remember how powerful of Kromulax is!?"Asked Kamakaris

"Now if you'll excuse me honourable members of the Council I must protect our borders."Said Kamakaris and he's jump on the Red Sentient Mobi.

At Planet Vandal...

"Oh... I HATE THIS PLANET!"Said Snotlout and ride Hookfang with the other togetaway from the Monstrosadon.

"Calm down Snotlout the portal is there."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other and enter into the portal.

"ROARRR!"

The Monstrosadon see the dark matter wave and runaway.

At the Far Edge in Primodiverse...

"WATCH OUT!"Said Zytrax and he's drive his Purple Zendrill to hide behind the rock from the two Karmordians.

"No anything at here."Said The Karmordian and rideaway with the another Karmordian.

"PHEW!"Said Zytrax and he's drive his Purple Zendrill away.

At Dark Forest Battle Zone...

"DESTROY THEM!"Said The Karmordian

"That can't be good!Astrid,Thorston twins fuse into Deadly Zippleback!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser make the portal Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride thier dragons inside.

"Unite..."Said Astrid

"And Strike!"Said Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Head of Ruffnut and Tuffnut breath gas and head of Astrid breath fire and explode the Karmordians and thier vehicles.

"They're too many!"Said Astrid

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Fishlegs and then Helixion arrive by drive his Blue/Red Syfurious to help andshoot laser to the Karmordians.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Karmordians

"Who's that guy?"Asked Ruffnut

"I don't know but I like that he's on our side!"Said Astrid

"Head to the portal!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to enter into Sub Zero Battle Zone with the other

and the Deadly Zippleback turn back to be Stormfly,Barf and Belch.

"Now time for introduce you. Dragon Force 5 this is Helixion the last Penta Warrior."Said Hiccup

"WOW!he is the Blue and Red Sentient hybrid!"Said Heather

"Nice to meet you Helixion!"Said Astrid

"Hiccup the another portal is open behind us!"Said Snotlout

"WHAT!?"Asked Hiccup and then he's go look the portal and see the Green Sark enter the portal.

"Destroy them!"Said Zorax and he's drive his Green Zelix with the two Karmordians,Green Zurk and Zemerik to fight them.

"Green Sark!"Said Blue-Eyes and Lightning shoot fire to the two Karmordians and destroy them.

"Snotlout the cilff!"Said Hiccup

"I got it!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to the cliff and explode it and the ice is fall down and close the way

but it's accident hit on Barf and Belch too.

"Barf!"Said Ruffnut

"Belch!"Said Tuffnut

"Oops!I'm sorry!"Said Snotlout

"You and the other must go Hiccup!"Said Ruffnut

"Leave us here!"Said Tuffnut

"But-"Said Hiccup

"Head to the portal that ice can't hold them so long!"Said Helixion

"No way!I won't leave my friends at here alone!"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup if we're not stop the Karmordians that is mean the end of thr Multiverse!"Said Helixion

"Head to the portal!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to portal to Power Plant Battle Zone.

And then the Gren Sark break the ice and go to capture Barf,Belch,Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Sis!look!"Said Tuffnut and he's point to Zemerik.

"Zemerik?"Asked Ruffnut

At Power Plant Battle Zone...

"I know the decision to leave the teammates was hard."Said Hiccup

"I had faced it before. We're nearly win the war I had the Meta Key in my hand but the Karmordians have my brothers and army of Red Sentients in thier hands."Said Helixion

"And...?"Asked Hiccup

"I chose to close the gateway. And I throw the Meta Key away."Said Helixion

And then Fishlegs find a way how to go to the Primodiverse.

"Yes pass the Shadow Zone!"Said Fishlegs

"It's our only choice we must try!"Said Hiccup

At Crater Battle Zone...

"AHH!what's your problem?don't remember us?"Asked Ruffnut

"He was brainwash to worship the Alpha Code!"Said Tuffnut

"SILENCE!I will contact to Kromulax!"Said Zorax

"Wait!I know what will make him remember us!the handshake!

"Go up,take around a back side,snake bite,pisting grip,snap,slap,slap and slide it back home."Said Ruffnut and Zemerik when they're do the handshake.

Now Zemerik remember about everything battled with the Dragon Force 5,fight the Vandals,hunt by Krytus and worship the Alpha Code and his eyes turn to red

and shoot laser from pike to Zorax and destroy him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zorax and Zemerik get the mark of Alpha Code out from his face.

"Zorax was a false prophet!Zurk follow you true master!"Said Zemerik and he's re-program every Green Zurk and Green Zentners back to be Blue Zurk and Blue Zentners.

"BEBOBEBEEP."

"YAY!Zemy is back!"Said Ruffnut and Zemerik look at her in evil way.

At the Shadow Zone...

"Welcome to the Shadow Zone guys."Said Hiccup

"WOW!"Said Astrid

"Not hard at all!"Said Snotlout

"Don't worry it will be hard now. LOOK!"Shouted Fishlegs and he's point to the Shadow Speeders

"Rule don't get hurt or touch the Shadow Speeders."Saidhiccup

"If we're touch or get by hurt by them too much it will turn us to be like them."Said Fishlegs

"They're Multiverse travelers who stay in here too long that's mean if we're here too long we're gonn be like them too."Said Hiccup

And then the one of the Shadow Speeders shoot to Helixion and hit his shell.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Helixion

"What's wrong with Helixion?"Asked Snotlout

"My shell was breached!"Said Helixion

"Oh no!he is the Blue and Red Sentient hybrid his part of the Red can't mix with the Shadow Zone!"Said Hiccup

"What will happen?"Asked Heather

"He will be..."Said Astrid

"EXPLODE!"Said Snotlout 


	4. Welcome To Primodiverse

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 4 Welcome To Primodiverse

At Crater Battle Zone...

"EVEN THE PRIMODIVERSE!"Shouted Ruffnut

"SHHUUU!"Said Tuffnut

"You know the path to the Primodiverse?"Asked Zemerik

"It's called Shadow Zone the place that is the beneath lie to the Multiverse!"Said Ruffnut

"RUFFNUT THORSTON YOU ARE IDOIT!"Said Tuffnut

"OOPS!"Said Ruffnut and she's punch his face.

"That's for called me idoit!"Said Ruffnut

"Actully you're genius organic."Said Zemerik

"Really?"Asked Ruffnut

"Of course."Said Zemerik and he's smile to them in evil way.

At the Shadow Zone...

"How much time we have before helixion will explode?"Asked Heather

"From my calculation just a couple seconds."Said Blue-Eyes

"Hold on Helixion we're near now."Said Hiccup and Hiccup ride Toothless with the other to portal to Primodiverse.

Later at the Badlands in Primordiverse...

"I heal fast."Said Helixion

"Amazing!"Said Snotlout

"Now let's find General Zytrax."Said Hicup and he's ride Toothless with the other to search for Zytrax.

At the Gateway...

"When the door is open prepare to attack!"Said Kamakaris and then Rawkus arrive.

"Thanks for come Rawkus."Said Kamakaris

"My work is keep the Multiverse save."Said Rawkus

At the Shadow Zone...

"ROARRR!"

The Shadow Speeders ride follow Zemerik,Ruffnut,Tuffnut and the Blue Zurk.

"They're destroy my troops!how much time we have before cross jump?"Asked Zemerik

"I don't know!"Said Tuffnut

"Maybe just ahead!"Said Ruffnut and she's point to the portal and she and Tuffnut ride

Barf and Belch with the Sark enter the portal to the Primodiverse.

At Gateway Of Primodiverse...

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut!"Said Hiccup

"With Zemerik!"Said Astrid

"And the Blue Zurk!"Said Fishlegs

"So long Bruterax!"Said Kromulax

"Want me to destroy them?"Asked Bruterax

"Not now."Said Kromulax

"Lord Kromulax I'm Zemerik the supreme ruler of the Sark Empire."Said Zemerik

"How did you get here?"Asked Kromulax

"I only seek protection. I know you want to revenge on the sentients. I'm ask only part to rebuild mine."Said Zemerik

"What would I get in return?"Asked Kromulax

"The loaction of the Meta humans are looking for it. It's stil in the Primodiverse."Said Zemerik

"He doesn't have it!"Said Hiccup

"The Meta Key is useless tous now!"Said Kromulax and he's grab Zemerik and throw him away.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zemerik and the every Blue Zurk drive Blue Zentenrs to find Zemerik.

"Now anwser me how do you get to Primodiverse?"Asked Kromulax and he's hypnosis Tuffnut and he's tell him everything.

"AHAHAHAHAA!The army of Kamakaris are waiting for us at the Gateway of the Multiverse.

Leaving Modulon 5 defendless!Karmordians to the portal!"Said Kromulax

"YAY!"Shouted Every Karmordians

"OH NO!if Kromulax lead his army pass to the Shadow Zone..."Said Astrid

"General Kamakaris and his army are in the wrong place!"Said Hiccup

At the Gateway Of Multiverse...

"Let the light defeat the darkness!let the light defeat the darkness!let the light defeat the darkness!"Shouted Every Red and Blue Sentients

At the Gateway Of Primodiverse...

"So that's mean if Kromulax travel in the Shadow Zone an hour..."Said Hiccup

"He will exit the door in 15 seconds after the door open."Said Blue-Eyes

"We have to warn Kamakaris!"Said Hiccup

"It's impossible to contact to the Multiverse in the Primodiverse."Said Blue-Eyes

"I will go to warn him!"Said Fishlegs

"Goodluck Fishlegs."Said Hiccup and Fishlegs ride Meatlug into the door to the Multiverse.

"The rest of us go into the Shadow Kamakaris and try to stop him!"Said Hiccup

"And rescue Ruffnut,Tuffnut and thier dragons."Said Blue-Eyes

"Now let's go!"Said Hiccup

"Wait!Shouted Zytrax and he's drive the Purple Zendrill to them

"General Zytrax!"Said Hiccup

"Looking for this?"Asked Zytrax and he's show them the Meta Key.

At the Gateway Of Multiverse...

"Missiles ready!"Said Kamakaris

"We will fight together and we will fall together. Light will prevail forever!"Shouted Kamakaris

"Light will prevail forever!"Shouted Every Blue and Red Sentients and then the door is open...

"WAIT!I'm friendly!"Said Fishlegs

"What're you doing here?"Asked Kamakaris

"The Karmordians go pass the Shadow Zone to go to the Modulon 5 maybe they will there right now!"Said Fishlegs 


	5. Final Battle

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 5 Final Battle

At Modulon 5 at Planet Blue Sentient...

"What's happened!?"Asked Sage and Borealis make Blue Vylirex abd ride with the Purple Zurk to the portal.

At the Shadow Zone...

"FIRER!"Shouted Snotlout and Blue-Eyes and Hookfang and Lightning shoot fire to the bridge the Karmordians crossing.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Karmordians

"Bruterax!"Shouted Kromulax

"It was another explosion in the path master. I don't care we're almost to the coordinates.

The horde will re-group in next accesible path."Said Bruterax

"So what's causing the explosion!?"Asked Ruffnut

"I don't know."Said Tuffnut

"Kromulax will took another detour."Said Ruffnut

"We better get ready for rescue."Said Tuffnut and then Astrid come and get them out from Skeleton-like Grindstone of Kromulax.

"Thanks Astrid."Said Ruffnut and she and Ruffnut go to free Barf and Belch.

"Now Ruff and Tuff are freed but what's Astrid doing?"Asked Heather

Astrid go to get the Blue/Red Sentient hybrids that imprisoned by Kromulax to give to Helixion but he's grab her first.

"Now tell me what you know."Said Kromulax and he's hypnosis Astrid but Helixion distrub him.

"Stayaway from her Kromulax!"Said Helixion

"AHH!Helixion I'm waited for long time to destroy you!"Said Kromulax and he's let Astrid go and she's grab the Meta Keys of Kromulax and go.

"I will pulverize you!like I pulverized your brothers!"Said Kromulax and then he's turn back to Astrid.

"Uh-oh!"Said Astrid and then Heather ride DrillDoom to Kromulax and DrillDoom shoot fire to him and Heather grab Astrid to go with her.

"Thanks!"Said Astrid

"You're welcome."Said Heather

"Well done team!"Said Hiccup

"FIRER!"Shouted Snotlout and Blue-Eyes and Hookfang and Lightning shoot fire to the bridge behind the Karmordians.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Karmordians and then the portal to the Multiverse is open.

"The portal to Modulon 5 is open!"Said Bruterax

"Bring the darkness to the sentient!"Said Kromulax

"YAY!"Shouted Every Kamordians and they're ride follow Kromulax and Bruterax into the portal.

"Stop Kromulax before he will reaching the portal!"Said Hiccup

Astrid ride Stormfly to them and Stormfly shoot fire and burn the Karmordians and the're ride fall from the bridge.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Karmordians

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode the Karmordians and thier vehicles.

"FIRER!"Shotued Snotlout and Blue-Eyes and Hookfang and Lightning shoot fire to the Karmordians and destroy them.

Helixion drive his Blue/Red Syfurious follow the Karmordians and shoot laser to them and destroy them.

"The Karmordians are tailing me!they're go straight to the portal!"Said Zytrax

Blue-Eyes ride Lightning in front of to the Karmordians and Lightning shoot electric from it's tail and destroy the Karmordians.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Karmordians

"Hiccup they're too many!we're out of numbers!"Said Astrid and then Borealis enter to the Shadow Zone with the Purple Sark and Kamakaris.

"Borealis!"Said Astrid

"And General Kamakaris!"Said Hiccup

"FIRER!"Said Kamakaris and he's shoot Fishlegs and Meatlug out from the Mobi's launcher and Meatlug shoot fire to the Karmordians and destroy them.

"Nice shot Fishlegs!"Said Hiccup

"Thanks... WATCH OUT!"Shouted Fishlegs

"HUH?"Asked Hiccup and he's see Kromulax try to hit him and Toothless with his hammer but Meatlug shoot fire to him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kromulax

"Awesome rescue Fishlegs!"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup the many of the Karmordians go straigth to the portal now!"Said Helixion

"The sentient army can't take care of them so long!"Said Astrid

"Fishlegs retreat!Helixion let's do this!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser open the portal and fuse Toothless with Blue/Red Syfurious of Helixion.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Hiccup and Helixion

They're fuse Toothless and Blue/Red Syfurious to be robotic dragon called Night Syfurious.

(Night Syfurious is robotic dragon that's look like Night Fury but it's shoot laser out from it's mouth not fire.)

"Are you ready Helixion?"Asked Hiccup

"I'm ready everytime!"Said Helixion and he' and Hiccup ride Night Syfurious to the Karmordians and shoot laser to them and destroy them.

"That is awesome Hiccup!"Said Heather and she's run to hug him and Astrid is jealous her again.

"You destroy my army!you gonna paid for this!"Said Kromulax and he's ride his Skeleton-like Grindstone to the Dragon Force 5.

"You all must go I will deal with Kromulax!"Said Helixion

"Deal?"Asked Hiccup

"Seal the portal of Shadow Zone with the Meta key from the Multiverse. Kromulax destroy my brothers now he will paid for it!"Said Helixion

"Well you might need these."Said Astrid and she's give the Blue/Red Sentient hybrids that imprisoned by Kromulax to Helixion.

"I don't know what to say."Said Helixion

"Just save the Multiverse."Said Heather

"Now guys let's get out of there and seal the portal!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow his friends,Borealis

and Purple Sark to the portal but before he's go back...

"Kamakaris full back!"Said Hiccup

"I'll stay to defend Helixion."Said Kamakaris

"Thanks general but I won't require help."Said Helixion and he's free his brothers.

"Welcome back brothers!"Said Helixion

"Let light overcome the darkness!"Said Hiccup

"Yes let the light overcome the darkness!"Said Helixion and Hiccup ride Toothless into the portal with Kamakaris.

"Unite..."Said Helixion

"And Strike!"Said Every Blue/Red Sentient hybrids and they're fuse themselves into one Giant Blue/Red Sentient hybrid.

"ROARRR!"

Kromulax run to fight the Giant Blue/Red Sentient hybrid and they both punch each other in the same time.

At Modulon 5 at Planet Blue Sentient...

"Zytrax NOW!"Said Hiccup and Zytrax throw the Meta Key to the portal and seal the Shadow Zone from the Multiverse.

"YAY!we won!"Said Everyone

"I'm glad to see you again general."Said Hiccup

Later...

"Thank you Dragon Force 5 for saving us!"Said Sage

"No problem Sage and I need to retire from the Council Of Five."Said Hiccup

"W-Why?"Asked Borealis

"I need to spend time with my friends."Said Hiccup and he's smile to Astrid.

"And I will my place to Kamakaris!now he will be the one of the Council Of Five."Said Hiccup

"Thank you it's honoured so much for me."Said Kamakaris

"Now Kamakaris is not general now so..."Said Snotlout

"Me..."Said Tuffnut

"And me vote for you to be the general of the army of both of the Blue and Red Sentients and the Purple Sark!"Said Ruffnut

"What!?ME?"Asked Zytrax

"Now at this moment you're the general both of Blue and Red Sentients and the Purple Sark."Said Hiccup

"Thank you,thank you!"Said Zytrax and he's shakehand to Hiccup.

"Now get's back to Berk and eat!I'm starving!"Said Fishlegs

"Great idea."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with his friends back to Earth.

At Torborian Badlands at Planet Sark...

Zemerik and his troops go into Zorax's lair and re-acitivate Zug.

"Lord Zemerik."Said Zug

"Zug we have a lot of work to do."Said Zemerik and he's go out with Zug and drive his Zelix with him and his troops to his palace.

At Zemerik's palace...

"One day I will find you and free you and your team Lord Krytus!"Said Tors-10

"You will not free anyone!"Said Zemerik

"Zemerik!"Said Tors-10

"You and me Tors-10 this time!at here!no Zug,no Zurk or Red Zurk!"Said Zemerik

"Did you think you can destroy me?YOU'RE FOOL!"Said Tors-10 and he's run to his car and Zemerik go to his car too.

"And the winner..."Said Zemerik and he's activate laser blade of Blue Zelix.

"Will get the Sark Empire!"Said Tors-10 amd he's activet laser blade of Red Zelix.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Zemerik and Tors-10 and they're ride to hit each other and they're do it many time.

"Look like we can't finish this with the car."Said Zemerik

"Yes we must finish this by ourselves!"Said Tors-10 and he and Zemerik jump and use laser of thier hands hit each other.

"GRRAA!"Said Zemerik and right arm is fall from his body.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!I-I wi-win!O-OH N-NO!"Said Tors-10 and his head and his body is fall in three piece.

"You lost Tors-10!"Said Zemerik

"Lord Zemerik!"Said Zug

"Yes Zug?"Asked Zemerik

"Zug and the Blue Zurk had re-programmed every Sark Factory to create the Blue Sark like firstime now."Said Zug

"Thanks Zug. Now for the another Red Zurk on Planet Sark follow my command!"Said Zemerik and he's change every Red Zurk back to be Blue Zurk.

"One day Dragon Force 5 I will destroy you!"Said Zemerik 


End file.
